Heretofore, in skin counseling, the skin color of a user is measured, and then various pieces of advice based on the measurement results are given to the user. In the skin color measurement, Patent Literature 1, for example, sets the entire skin color portion of the face except trouble portions or shadow portions as a skin color measurement area, and then creates a histogram using an image of the skin color measurement area. Furthermore, by calculating an average value of n % pixels of all the pixels from a higher frequency color based on the histogram, the color is measured.